Such a pressure welding device is known from practice. It may be configured as a friction welding device or as a welding device with a magnetically rotatingly driven arc and has in both variants a plasticization device and an upsetting device each as well as component mounts for the components to be welded together. It further has a machine frame, on which a machine head with a rotatable spindle, with a spindle drive and with a component mount is movably arranged.